


Repas de boxe.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Un repas d'émission qui  se joue avec les poings, la main, et les lèvres.





	

_Vincent je compte sur toi pour ne pas retenir tes coups, montre-moi tout ce que tu as !

L'ordre teinté d'amusement tira un sourire au partenaire du journaliste. Oui Vincent c'était peut être avancé un peu trop loin sur ses talents de self défense mais il avait malgré pratiqué quelques années d'art martial dans sa jeunesse pas si lointaine. Certes avec des gants de boxe tout était moins facile mais il était vif et en pleine forme. Et puis l'invitation à combattre d'Hugo était bien trop tentante pour se dégonfler de peur de prendre quelques coups.

La salle en ce dimanche matin était quasiment vide, le froid mordant rebutant les moins motivés. Au fond quelques téméraires frappaient sans vergogne contre les sacs et cuir, restant bien à l'écart de ce groupe bruyant sur le ring. En effet si l'invitation d'Hugo dans son lieu fétiche c'était en premier adressée à Vincent elle avait aussi vite fait le tour de la rédac' pour tous ceux invités le midi même au repas dominical.

Aussi assis sur un banc à l'écart Panayotis "snapait" ses baskets, fier de montrer sa motivation sportive. Mais la beauté de ses Nike n'y était pas pour grand-chose à son entrain. La  
raison était plutôt en la personne qui arbitrait le combat.

_Les garçons, deux minutes ! Tonna Étienne un petit sourire en coin.  
_Seulement deux minutes ?! Ricana Vincent dans son protège dent.  
_Sauf si tu me supplies d'arrêter avant...  
_En place !

Sans aucune pitié Hugo s'agita autour de l'homme de théâtre en sautillant. Mais Vincent ne se laissa pas plus déconcentrer, son regard ayant déjà du mal à ne pas s'attarder sur les muscles saillant de strasbourgeois qui paraissait sous son haut moulant.  
Le premier coup sorti de nul part vient frapper l'avant-bras du nouveau chroniqueur, un sourire satisfait s'accrochant à ses lèvres d'avoir réussi à contrer l'attaque.

_Tu es vif ! Remarqua Hugo étonné.  
_Et encore tu n'as rien vu...

Les coups s'enchainèrent entre les deux combattants, Vincent se montrant particulièrement doué pour quelqu'un qui n'avait eu le droit qu'à un cours express au petit matin.

_Fin du combat ! Cria Etienne à la fin du temps imparti.

Mais les deux combattants ne semblaient pas prêts à faire la paix. Mesurant leurs coups ils continuèrent à frapper de leurs poings le corps de l'autre.

_Ton autorité en prend un coup mon Etienne. Fit remarquer Panayotis.  
_Ces hommes sont fous, ils vont se crever avant le resto !

Sans aucun doute les deux jeunes étaient bien là pour le repas de roi qui les attendait de l'autre côté de la rue, même s'ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde le combat "Dément". Mais Panayotis savait comment intéresser le chroniqueur sportif de l'émission tout en justifiant le prix de l'entrée à la salle. D'un geste il désigna les machines les plus soft qui ornaient un coin de la pièce. Étienne acquiesça en souriant, ravi de partager un moment avec le plus jeune de la bande.

Mais au même moment la porte vitrée laissa paraitre une nouvelle silhouette bien connue.

_Yann te voilà enfin ! L'accueillit Vincent, ses mots déformés par son casque en mousse.

Mais le grand patron n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa nouvelle recrue qu'un coup vint le mettre à terre.

_Ne baisse jamais ta garde Vincent ! Lui reprocha Hugo en saluant à son tour le présentateur.

Yann secoua la tête en rigolant avant de rejoindre Panayotis et Etienne plus loin, son regard azur laissant transparaître une légère déception. Les mains dans les poches il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, en vain.  
Les grognements provenant du ring finirent par attirer l'attention de tous. Presque corps contre corps Vincent et Hugo menaient un round visiblement décisif, mesurant à peine une certaine violence.

_Ils vont être beaux pour le repas. Grimaça Panayotis.  
_Ils vont surtout se péter un truc si ça continue !

Mais le combat ne dura pas plus longtemps, d'un geste très certainement hors-jeu, Hugo balaya les jambes de son camarade amplement, le déséquilibrant, avant de l'achever d'un dernier coup de poing avant que Vincent ne tombe au sol.

_K.O.! Cria Yann pour faire fin définitivement au combat. On arrête là avant que vous vous entretuiez !

Mais Hugo avait déjà retiré ses gants pour s'accroupir au chevet de son ami, ce dernier jurant tout ce qu'il savait.

_Tricheur. Bougonna-t-il.  
_Mauvais perdant !

Mais même après être redescendu de l'estrade les deux hommes continuaient de se chamailler à haut cris.

_Franchement les gars...Soupira Yann. Vous ne pouvez pas faire du sport tranquille comme tout le monde.

La remarque lancée avec amusement prenait encore plus son sens quand le regard céruléen avait doucement désigné le coin de la pièce où Etienne soulevait quelques poids sous les conseils de Pana. Tous les deux dans leur bulle il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi qu'ils n'y auraient prêté attention. Penaud les deux combattants retournèrent à quelques étirements plus sages, laissant Yann rêveur face à la grande baie teinté qui donnait sur la rue passante. Il scrutait le vide impatiemment.

Mais les vibrations de son portable eurent raison de sa nostalgie et le producteur finit par taper dans ses mains pour rassembler ses troupes.

_Valentine nous attend dehors avec Laurent, rhabillez-vous on y va !.. Et prenez une douche vous deux !  
_A deux ? Questionna innocemment Vincent faisant rougir les joues de son partenaire.

()()()()()()()()

Quoi qu'il en était une poignée de minutes plus tard la joyeuse équipe était réunie presque au complet autour de la tablée déjà garnie de cocktails maison. Laurent présidait au bout, encadré d'Etienne d'un côté et de Valentine de l'autre, cette dernière ayant eu le privilège de se tenir entre les deux producteurs de l'émission alors que face à eux se tenaient les deux « couples » du jour ; même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Une seule et dernière place sur la banquette était encore vide, au grand damne de Yann, plus silencieux que jamais alors que l'agitation montait d'un cran autour de lui. Les esprits étaient déjà bien échauffés quand le serveur vint prendre leur commande, chacun cherchant à impressionner l'autre par un choix gustatif particulier. Mais c'est Valentine qui reporta ce match.

_Truite fourrée au pesto dans sa robe de guimauve.  
_C'est moi où ça a l'air franchement dégueu' ? Grimaça Panayotis, obtenant l'approbation de tous.

Mais son travail terminé l'homme de salle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, se penchant juste quelques secondes assez longue pour que Yann ne lui murmure un dernier détail qu'il s'empressa de noter avant de tourner les talons.

Le début du repas resta ainsi bon enfant, Etienne osant même offrir son précieux qui reposait dans le fond de son sac depuis le début de la journée.

_Au fait Pana, toi qui voulait être initié au foot en direct, j'ai de quoi te satisfaire. Par contre désolé mais il faudra me supporter.

Très fier de lui le chroniqueur sportif sorti deux places pour le prochain match de Ligue 1 sous les regards jaloux des autres amateurs de foot. Panayotis lui ne jugeait pas vraiment la valeur du cadeau, mais plus celui qui se tenait à l'autre bout des billets argentés, cherchant à cacher l'agitation qui régnait en lui. Mais il avait promis à son, plus que, collègue de se tenir sage devant les autres alors il se contenta d'un sourire de remerciement et d'une bise volatile sur la joue d'Etienne.

A leur côté Vincent, complètement désintéressé du ballon rond, ne cessait de s'amuser avec la sensibilité de son voisin. D'abord sa main sur la sienne pour attraper la carafe d'eau.

_Oh pardon ! Tu me sers ?

Ensuite sa serviette tombée au sol, l'obligeant à se pencher toujours plus près d'Hugo.

_Attends je vais te la ramasser.  
_Merci, je suis maladroit.

Et puis quelques regards de temps à autre, des détails qui auraient pu passer inaperçu si face à eux ne se tenait pas Yann d'un seul coup bien intéressé par les deux membres de son équipe. L'animateur n'était pas dupe, il connaissait trop bien Vincent pour ne le reconnaitre dans ses périodes de « chasse » et trop bien Hugo pour ne pas voir qu'il laissait tomber sa garde sous le regard du mâconnais.

Mais le producteur perdit toute son attention quand arriva, enfin, le grand absent de cette journée.

_Aaah Martin on attendait plus que toi ! L'accueillit Laurent avec un grand sourire.  
_Pardonnez mon retard mais j'avais oublié le trafic parisien et ses bouchons.

Fraichement revenu des Etats-Unis au milieu de la nuit Martin avait accepté avec grand plaisir le repas dominical, encore plus l'invitation venant de son supérieur. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu profiter de leurs retrouvailles mais le jeune reporteur comptait bien sur la journée pour rattraper son retard. Avec plaisir il retrouva toutes les attentions de Yann à son égard, ce dernier essayant de cacher son empressement devant les autres. Mais le montagnard ne put retenir son sourire de satisfaction quand le serveur apporta avec cérémonie le plat préféré de Martin qu'il lui avait commandé quelques instants plus tôt.

()()()()()()()()

La suite et fin du repas ne fut que rapprochement de plus en plus fort. Panayotis avait cédé au désir de poser sa main sur celle d'Etienne, laissant paraitre sur la nappe blanche un amour naissant de quelques semaines. Valentine leur avait ainsi offert le plus beau des sourires en donnant un coup de pied discret à Laurent qui semblaient découvrir le pot aux roses comme un enfant innocent.

Le second producteur finit par sortir fumer une cigarette, encore trop hagard pour continuer n'importe qu'elle conversation. A ses trousses Martin l'accompagna, la digestion de son met favori réclamant cette dose de nicotine parfaisant le tout. Il laissa derrière lui un Yann esseulé mais qui n'offrit pas à la tablée le loisir de remarquer sa déception, filant vers les toilettes au plus vite.

_Bon bah ce n'est pas le tout mais il y en a qui bossent le dimanche ! Se leva Vincent théâtralement. Je joue dans deux heures et je n'ai rien de prêt.  
_De toute façon tu es toujours à poil dans ton spectacle tu as rien à préparer. Lui fit remarquer Hugo.  
_Je vois que monsieur se souvient bien du show.

Lâchant un éclat de rire dont il avait le secret Vincent salua ceux qui restaient autour de la table avant de se pencher vers son partenaire de boxe. Par réflexe Hugo se redressa légèrement pour accentuer la bise mais ses lèvres vinrent frôler celles de son camarade. Une seconde de flottement s'installa entre eux avant que le reporteur ne dépose un réel baiser sur les lèvres de Vincent avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

_Je m'en souviendrais monsieur Clément ! Lui cria l'humoriste en enfilant son manteau. Je m'en souviendrais.  
_J'espère bien...

Trébuchant Vincent retrouva Laurent et Martin sur le trottoir, leur cigarette à demi consumée entre leurs doigts.

_Tu pars déjà ?  
_Mais oui mon chou, mais on se retrouve lundi, c'est promis. Exalta Vincent avant d'héler un taxi avec toute la grâce qui lui était propre.

Mais le comédien avant de refermer la portière se retourna vers Martin pour lui crier quelques mots que très certainement toute la rue pouvait entendre.

_Tu devrais aller faire un tour aux toilettes aussi !

Martin ne chercha même pas à comprendre le sens de la phrase ou ce que Vincent pouvait avoir comme idée derrière la tête, mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil l'intérieur du restaurant il assembla les morceaux qui lui manquait. D'un geste vif il écrasa la fin de sa cigarette sous sa basket élimée et pénétra de nouveau dans le restaurant, dépassant la table amicale pour rejoindre la pièce du fond. Tout l'ensemble était décoré avec goût ; les vasques stylisées en verre, les murs d'un papier peint sombre mais élégant et la lumière tamisée, si cela n'avait pas été des toilettes Martin aurait pu y rester de longs instants.

_Tu t'admires ? Résonna une fois dans le fond de la pièce.  
_Et toi tu te caches ou c'est la prostate et l'âge qui fait défaut ?  
_Tu m'as laissé en plan. Bougonna Yann en croisant les bras contre son torse.  
_Je suis rentrée cette nuit Yann, j'ai un décalage horaire de six heures dans les dents et la moitié de mes collègues sur le dos. Tu voulais vraiment que je te saute dessus sauvagement en arrivant ici ?  
_Vincent ne se gêne pas envers Hugo lui.  
_Vincent est juste un peu plus libertin que moi...

Malgré la pénombre de la pièce Yann pouvait très facilement percevoir le sourire narquois de son homologue. Evidemment ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment mais après deux mois sans se voir l'animateur espérait des retrouvailles un peu plus chaleureuses.

_Tu vas rester cacher ici du coup ?  
_Tu vas m'obliger à en sortir peut être ? Enchérit Yann.  
_Très bien alors moi j'espérais le confort d'un appartement parisien, un lit moelleux et une musique d'ambiance, mais bon.

Alors douceur Martin finit par faire disparaitre la distance entre lui et son compagnon, sa main se glissant le long de son cou, l'autre se nichant dans le creux de ces reins qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Contre ses lèvres il sentit le souffle de Yann se couper avant qu'il ne les lies par un tendre baiser, douce, sucré, amoureux. Une étreinte de retrouvaille comme il aimait tant, même si le temps qu'il passait loin de lui était toujours trop long.

_Alors Vincent il ne se gêne pas pour ce genre de chose aussi ? Taquina Martin en reprenant son souffle.  
_Manque de chance pour Hugo je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore dépassé cette douce étape. Même si ça ne saurait tarder.  
_Alors distançons les.

Reprenant l'assaut de la peau fiévreuse du montagnard, Martin laissa libre cours à ses doigts pour se glisser sous la chemise trop blanche de son amant, oubliant presque que de l'autre côté de la porte Laurent tombait de nouveau des nues quand les chroniqueurs restant tentèrent de lui expliquer ce qui prenait autant de temps aux deux hommes.


End file.
